


saw it with my own two eyes

by sarahcakes613



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny thinks he's found his boyfriend at the Halloween party but it's very much not Rafael.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo, Nevactacus





	saw it with my own two eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped me figure out the direction this was going, especially Anni, who is the queen of all things Nevactacus.
> 
> This fills the fairy square on my creatures bingo!

“Hey, you’re here!” Sonny exclaims, throwing his hands around his boyfriend and giving his cheek a sloppy kiss. He’s let his stubble grow a bit, and Sonny rubs his cheek against it, enjoying the way it rasps against his skin.

When he pulls away to take in the full costume, he doesn’t notice the incredulous look the other man is giving him. Rafael is dressed all in black, a loose leather jacket hanging open and a pair of glittery red devil horns perched on his head.

It takes him a minute, but he starts laughing, one hand reaching up to prod the horns. “I got it, you’re the devil’s advocate! That’s a good one, Rafi.”

The other man finally opens his mouth.

“Who the fuck are you?” A Spanish-accented voice spits out.

Sonny almost trips over his boots as he stumbles back.

“You’re not Rafi!” He glares accusingly as he wipes his mouth as if to scrub off the kiss he’d given the other man.

“No shit, idiota.” The other man glares back.

Now that he’s stepped back and is looking more carefully, Sonny can see the differences. This man is broader in the shoulders, his hair darker and shorter than Rafael’s.

“Sorry,” Sonny mumbles. He gestures at the devil horns. “My boyfriend’s a lawyer. I thought…”

“Nevada? Is everything alright?”

A man dressed in a white suit with a ruffled yellow shirt comes up from behind Sonny, giving him a quizzical look as he hands the devil – Nevada, apparently – a beer.

“Yeah, it’s all good Caractacus,” Nevada smirks. “Fairyboy here thought I was someone else.”

Sonny bristles at the term and runs a hand down his outfit, smoothing the tulle. “What clever wordplay are you supposed to be then,” he snarks, “speak of the devil?”

Nevada wraps an arm around his partner and gestures at them both with the hand holding the beer bottle. “Deviled eggs, obviously. What about you, fairyboy?”

“Obviously,” Sonny repeats, rolling his eyes.

Caractacus’s eyes widen. “Oh, I’ve just got it!” He exclaims, pointing at the heavy Dr. Martens on Sonny’s feet. “Well done, you!”

“Got what, chiflado?” Nevada scowls. He clearly doesn’t like not being in on the joke. Sonny silently mouths the word ‘chiflado’ to himself, confused but not about to ask why this cranky asshole is calling his boyfriend a crackpot.

“He’s ‘fairies wear boots’,” Caractacus explains. “It’s a Black Sabbath song.”

“Black who?”

“Black Sabbath, they were a band back home – oh you know, I bet my father still has some of my old albums in storage, I’ll ask him. I daresay I think you’ll like them, actually.”

Sonny is just relieved that someone seems to get his costume, he’s mostly gotten people asking if he’s meant to be a tooth fairy since arriving.

“Sonny, there you are! You know for a very tall man, you’re remarkably hard to find sometimes.” A hand reaches for Sonny’s and he turns around with relief to see his actual boyfriend. Looking back and forth between Nevada and Rafael, the similarities are even slimmer, and Sonny can’t believe he made such a silly mistake.

Nevada smirks. “Great minds think alike, hey amigo?” He gestures to the devil horns on Rafael’s head. “You must be the lawyer.” 

“Must I?” Rafael asks, and Sonny shakes his head.

“I’ll tell you later. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yes, I’m sorry I’m late. I forgot about the costume until the last minute and this was all they had at the store.” He touches his devil horns with a moue of distaste. “But, I suppose even the devil needs an advocate, right?”

He smiles, proud of his last minute idea, and Sonny laughs in agreement.

“Hello, Rafael Barba,” He sticks his hand out to shake, “and you are?”

Nevada stares at Rafael’s face for a moment, and then at his hand, like it’s a snake he expects to strike. Caractacus eyes him before reaching out and shaking Rafael’s hand.

“Caractacus Potts, this is Nevada Ramirez.”

Rafael gasps, staring at Nevada now, and Sonny and Caractacus share a confused look.

“You look different, hombre.” Nevada finally says, giving Rafael a head-to-toe onceover. Even in the dim lighting, Sonny can see Rafael flush.

“A lot can change in twenty years.” Rafael says stiffly.

“Raf?” Sonny asks at the same time as Caractacus murmurs “Nev?”

Rafael shakes his head but Nevada’s mouth curls into a smirk.

“Mr. Barba tried to prosecute me. Unsuccessfully, I might add. Twice.”

“The second time was for tampering with the jury in the first one and was only unsuccessful because your lawyer managed to ‘lose’ some paperwork and the judge declared a mistrial.” Rafael’s jaw is set and he is looking somewhere over Nevada’s shoulder, refusing to meet his steady gaze.

“Sure,” Nevada agrees. “And then we fucked.” Sonny chokes on his Long Island iced tea and Nevada winks at him. “That part was successful.”

“It was a mistake,” Rafael says coldly. “Anyhow, like I said, twenty years ago.”

“You certainly do have a type, don’t you?” says Caractacus thoughtfully to Nevada, his head tilted as he peers at Rafael, picturing what he might have looked like as a younger man. Give him slightly shaggier hair and a good night’s sleep, and yes, he sees the resemblance.

Sonny looks from Rafael to Nevada to Caractacus, his brain working to overcome the alcohol in his bloodstream as he sees what the man in the egg costume is seeing. And _oh_ , his bloodstream is suddenly quite free of alcohol and also entirely moving in one direction as the images play out in his mind.

Nevada laughs and Rafael flushes deeper. Sonny tosses back the rest of his drink and sets the glass down on a nearby table.

“We should go,” he says abruptly. “It was nice meeting you,” he says to Caractacus. “Sorry about, y’know,” he waves at Nevada’s face and the other man smirks again.

“What were you apologizing for?” Caractacus hears the lawyer asking his boyfriend as he is dragged away in the direction of the bathrooms.

He turns to his own boyfriend, who is leering at him now. He shakes his head.

“Honestly,” he huffs, but he can’t keep the affection out of his voice. “I know you like to toe the line but sleeping with the prosecutor?”

“It was after the trial was over,” Nevada shrugs. “He was drowning his sorrows in a bar and I offered to take his mind off things.”

Caractacus shakes his head again.

“Anyhow, chiflado,” Nevada says, his voice low and smoky. “I got you now, don’t I? You wanna go home and play lawyer?”

Caractacus rolls his eyes but can’t hide his smile as they leave the bar.

On the other side of the bar, Sonny – his tulle now much more disheveled – is telling Rafael in no uncertain terms that he _will_ be receiving a leather jacket soon and Sonny wants to come home and find him wearing it.

With Sonny’s tongue and teeth and lips on his neck, Rafael is helpless to do anything but agree wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I had a photo to back this up, but do you know how hard it is to find a photo from a Halloween party that took place pre Facebook?! Anyhow, Sonny's costume is based on one a friend of mine wore in 2006. Picture, if you will, a 6-foot tall Lebanese goddess wearing a blue and green tulle skirt as a dress paired with dr marten boots. There may also have been a plastic tiara. Her costume was indeed "fairies wear boots" as per the song. Which is also where the title of this fic comes from.


End file.
